Fhena
Fhena was an Umbrielian with the appearance of a Dunmer. She became Mere-Glim's lover and played a vital role in the Umbriel Crisis. Appearance Fhena was a young woman with the coloring of a Dunmer. She wore a broadbrimmed hat, knee-length pants, and a loose shirt. Her feet were bare. She appeared to be twenty years old, although she was probably no more than five or six years old. History Umbriel Crisis Fhena met Mere-Glim exploring the trees in Umbriel. Glim talked about Black Marsh, and how he ended up working in the sump. Glim asked her to ask her friend Kalmo how to reach the kitchens from there. Fhena agreed to help him, but she asked Glim to find orchid shrimp for her kitchen. They agreed to meet another time in the same place. , part three chapter one Glim brought her a sack full of orchid shrimp the next time they met. Glim told her about the world below them. Fhena was excited by Glim's stories. Before leaving, Fhena revealed to Glim that Annaïg had become very popular in the kitchen and was now working in Toel's kitchen. Fhena offered to ask Kalmo where Toel's kitchen was, but Glim feared that it could raise many questions. Glim kissed Fhena to express his gratitude, but Fhena, who wasn't used to Tamrielic traditions thought that Glim was asking her to procreate. , part three chapter six The next time Glim met Fhena he brought her Kraken barnacles. Glim asked her about the trees in Umbriel because it reminded them of the Hist of Black Marsh. Fhena couldn't tell him much, but to Glim's surprise, she told him that the trees sang. Fhena took Glim's hand and pressed it to the bark. Glim didn't notice anything at first, but he recognised the same song that the Hist sang, in a bit simpler version. , part one chapter four Fhena took Glim branch riding through the trees of Umbriel. She told Glim that some Umbrielians just let it go and never coming back to Umbriel. They died to be born again, just as Argonians did in Black Marsh. , part one chapter nine Glim and the skraws were found responsible for sabotaging Umbriel. The guards wounded Glim, who managed to escape. He swam up to where he usually met Fhena. Fhena found him severely wounded, so she healed him. The medicines didn't seem to make any effect, so she asked the trees what to do. Glim woke up after three days sleeping. Glim intended to go back to help the skraws with their rebellion, but Fhena convinced him to stay with her. After a few days, Fhena couldn't hold Glim back any longer. When Glim jumped into the water he realized his body was being paralyzed. , part two chapter eight Fhena tried to kill Annaïg for poisoning Glim, but she was caught sneaking in from the pantry. Annaïg showed her that she was recreating Glim as an Umbrielian. The drug she put in the water killed him, but it also made his body grow a crystal, a matrix containing his soul, his thoughts, memories. When the protoform grew Glim would be reborn conserving his thoughts and feelings. If Annaïg hadn't killed Glim, someone else would have, and she wouldn't have been able to help him. , part three chapter one When Glim came back to life, Fhena told him what Annaïg had done. Glim didn't understand it at first, but when Annaïg explained it to him he enraged and left for the Fringe Gyre. Fhena went after him to try to talk some sense into him. Glim realized that the trees had changed their song. Fhena told him that it had changed a pair of days after his death. Glim realized that the trees had shaped him to do something, to save Umbriel. , part three chapter six Glim and Fhena tried to convince Annaïg not to poison the trees. According to them, it would kill all the Umbrielians, including them. , part three chapter eight Annaïg, and Fhena waited for Glim and Attrebus to come back and escape from Umbriel as soon as they could. When Glim returned, Fhena rushed to Glim. Glim explained that he had to take the trees home, to the Realm of the Hist. , part three chapter nine Glim and Fhena listened to the deeper, stranger music of the trees. They liked that place, they felt it was their home. , epilogue Quotes *''"I don’t understand half of what you’re saying. More than half."'' *''"This is where the trees are from, not Umbriel."'' Appearances * * Category:Infernal City: Characters Category:Infernal City: Females Category:Lord of Souls: Characters Category:Lord of Souls: Females Category:Infernal City: Umbrielians Category:Lord of Souls: Umbrielians